El frío y lo que eso conlleva
by CornPie
Summary: El invierno había llegado para dar lugar a un paisaje repleto de un blanco puro. Nada mejor que recostarse entre montones de frazadas hasta la cabeza, pero podría haber algo mejor, que alguien nos proporcionase esa calidez que tanto añoramos en épocas invernales. Y así lo creía Lammy, porque ningún calefactor proporciona realmente todo el calor necesario. —One-shot.


**Summary**

El invierno había llegado, desplazando a segundo plano a las hojas caoba, para dar lugar a un paisaje repleto de un blanco puro. Nada mejor que recostarse entre montones de frazadas hasta la cabeza, pero podría haber algo mejor, que alguien nos proporcionase esa calidez que tanto añoramos en épocas invernales. Y así lo creía Lammy, porque ningún calefactor proporciona realmente todo el calor necesario. — _One-shot._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 _ **El frío y lo que eso conlleva**_

Finalmente había llegado aquella estación amada por unos, despreciada por otros. El invierno por fin se dignaba a hacer su aparición, y no podía haberlo hecho mejor. El interminable crujido provocado al pisar las numerosas montañas de tonos naranjas y caoba de hojas secas propias del otoño, sería reemplazado por el sutil e imperceptible sonido de la nieve depositando sus delicados copos de cristal sobre las gélidas superficies que añoraban impacientes ese contacto.

El frío incitaba a recostarse entre montones de cobijas y frazadas, tapándose con las mismas hasta las narices, no importando la falta de aire, mantener el calor era lo primordial, o así lo creía Lammy, quien se encontraba abrazada en posición fetal a la amplia espalda de su amado, recibiendo la calidez que ésta le transmitía, deslizando sus finos y largos dedos hasta llegar a su pecho, sintiendo el caluroso y acelerado palpitar ante ese mínimo roce. Se aferraba más y más a esa piel ardiente, buscando acaparar todo su calor, enfrascando su rostro en el cuerpo masculino, enredando en el proceso sus largas piernas con las del peliazul como si de una danza se tratase.

— ¡Basta ya, Lammy! — Exclamó Splendid, levantándose abruptamente, saliendo de las cómodas y acogedoras frazadas — ¡Deja de tocarme con tus manos heladas!— recriminó con un tono que denotaba vergüenza y enojo combinados en uno solo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas — ¿Acaso no ves que me da frío?— terminó, abrazándose a sí mismo frotando sus brazos, para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

La aludida, en cambio, miró anonadada al peliazul, estupefacta por su repentina actitud. Le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, ¿realmente estaba rechazando su contacto? ¡Si su cuerpo estaba ardiendo hasta hace un segundo, joder!

—Por favor, Splendid, ¡Estás en ropa interior!— le echó en cara la pelilila — ¿Crees que es mi culpa el que tengas frío? — cuestionó, señalando la única prenda que su marido llevaba puesto: bóxers blancos con corazoncitos adornando ese pálido color.

El superhéroe dirigió una mirada al cielo, antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

La mujer, comenzando a sentir el frío recorriendo cada milímetro de su nívea piel al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amado recubriéndola por completo, comenzó a entrar en una especie de pánico. Joder, se estaba congelando.

—No, ¡espera, mi fuente de calor! — Le gritó, extendiendo su brazo dramáticamente hacia él. — Ah, me equivoqué —rectificó rápidamente— digo, ¡Splendid!

Pero el hombre ya había desaparecido de la habitación matrimonial, dirigiéndose hacia donde su orgullo y hombría heridos lo llevaran, entendiéndose por ello al sillón de la sala de estar.

Lammy, lamentando su pérdida con fingidos sollozos e hipidos, decidió usar su última carta de triunfo contra el endemoniado frío que el gélido invierno había traído consigo: sus hijos.

— ¡Did, Luke, Lani! ¿Quién quiere dormir con mamá?— llamó a sus bellos trillizos de escasos cuatro años sabiendo que no se podrían negar ante tal invitación. Suspiró pesadamente, recordando el día en que sus pequeños nacieron, con lo que eso conllevaba: la elección de sus nombres. Al ser tres, era algo para pensar bastante, algo que ella tenía planeado desde el día que se enteró de que los esperaba, pero que difería _un poco_ con los que su marido había elegido…

 _Una pelilila abrió lentamente sus cansados ojos, llevando una mano a su recién plano y fofo vientre, sintiendo un dolor descomunal. Su pelo se encontraba grasoso pegado a su frente debido al sudor del esfuerzo realizado anteriormente. El dolor a desinfectante característico de los hospitales, la estaba mareando en sobremanera, tenía náuseas y lo único que quería era darse un baño caliente y deshacerse de la bata azul que cubría su cansado y sobre esforzado cuerpo. Pero antes, necesitaba y ansiaba verlos._

 _Una enfermera hizo su aparición en la esterilizada y blanca habitación, dirigiéndole una maternal sonrisa a la muchacha._

— _Oh, ya despertó—habló, yendo hacia ella— ¿Cómo se encuentra? No todos los días se dan a luz a tres niños tan sanos— intentó reconfortar a la agotada madre._

— _Con lo poco que tardamos en concebirlos— bromeó Lammy, esbozando una cansina sonrisa. — ¿dónde están mis pequeños Lysandro, Castiel y Kentin? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Necesitaba tenerlos y sentirlos entre sus brazos._

 _La enfermera la miró extrañada, para inmediatamente después verificar algo en los papeles que portaba. —Disculpe, no hay bebés registrados con esos nombres— al observar la mirada repleta de pánico de la madre, nerviosa continuó rápidamente. —Los únicos trillizos que nacieron a la fecha de hoy son Did, Luke y Lani— terminó de explicar la confundida enfermera._

 _Por su parte, la mirada de miedo y preocupación de Lammy había sido reemplazada por una que expresaba una ira apenas contenida. Claro que conocía esos nombres, pero no eran los que ELLA había decidido para sus retoños._

— _Maldito bastardo— farfulló por lo bajo la pelilila— Splendid, ¡hijo de-_

…

Maldición, y ella que quería llamarlos como los sexys chicos de ese famoso juego otome. Splendid frustró sus planes aprovechándose de su estado de inconsciencia momentáneo (y salvó a las pobres criaturas de una vida plagada de burlas y compasión).

Perdida en sus recuerdos con una hinchada vena en su frente, fue interrumpida por unos bultitos que se colaban entre todas las mantas que cubrían su lecho. Poco a poco, tres cabecitas se asomaron, dejando ver unos angelicales rostros. Dedicándoles una cándida sonrisa, les acarició sus suaves cabellos azules, y unos lilas.

—Bien, vamos a dormir. — medio ordenó la madre, arropando a sus retoños, abrazándolos y cubriéndolos con las capas y capas de frazadas que cubrían la inmensa cama.

Como si fuera a rogarle a Splendid que regresara a la cama con ella, si claro. Sus hijos le brindarían el mismo o más calor del que él pudiera, y sin quejarse, abrazándola y pegándose a ella de todos lados, porque ellos heredaron el ser friolentos como su madre.

—Mami, tienes las manos frías— murmuró el pelilila, Lani, quien siempre llevaba un antifaz rojo como su padre, tomó entre sus pequeñas manitas la de su progenitora, intentando transmitirle todo el calor que pudiera.

Sus hermanos, al ver al más pequeño (por unos escasos segundos), no querían quedarse atrás y, tomando la otra mano de la adulta, cerraron sus ojitos con fuerza, frotando y frotando para lograr su cometido. Lammy no pudo evitar abrazar con amor y cariño a los pequeños, besando suavemente la coronilla de cada uno. Se sentía más abrigada que nunca, a pesar de lo que sufría el frío. Porque ningún calefactor proporciona realmente el calor necesario. Nunca.

Mientras tanto, Splendid estornudaba y moqueaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, frotando su nariz, intentando cubrirse inútilmente con una pequeña frazada a cuadros. Resignado, se deshizo de la manta, tirándola al suelo y, rascándose la nuca se dispuso nuevamente a ir a su habitación. Al llegar, quedó ensimismado con la dulce escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, su amada abrazada a sus tres retoños hechos bolita, sus cabezas apenas se vislumbraban bajo las enormes cobijas. Se acercó a la cama y, con cuidado y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se encaramó junto con ellos, y la calidez lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Aquí con un nuevo one-shot que espero les guste como a mí. Esta pareja me parece muy tierna y a la vez algo…explosiva. En fin, me encantó imaginar a los tres pequeños de estos dos.

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
